The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to persistent collaboration spaces.
Persistent collaboration spaces may relate to computer software programs that combine the communication capabilities of messaging programs with interaction capabilities of collaboration programs. Persistent collaboration spaces may allow users to share real-time communications, such as chat, images, voice, and other communicative content, in a persistent space where the communications are stored for subsequent viewing and consumption by users. Furthermore, a software program that provides a persistent collaboration space may allow for individual internal and external to an organization to collaborate together from any device in a seamless manner.